


Truce

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> massive trigger warning

**3 months ago**

_“You’ll be just fine,” Josh smiled warmly. Tyler had just told him that he was scared of the dark again, that he needed Josh to stay the night so he’d feel safe._

_“Josh, I don’t think you understand-”_

_“Ty,” Josh interrupted quietly, “you can’t always be so dependent on me.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“You won’t always have me.”_

_Tyler looked at Josh, “What do you mean?”_

_Josh sighed, not looking at Tyler, “I think we should break up, Ty.”_

_Tyler didn’t react at first. He just blankly stared._

_“I love you, and I’m sorry, but things have come up. I can’t focus on a relationship with you…”_

_Josh kept talking, though Tyler wasn’t listening. His body reacted before his mind could process the information, and he got up and slapped Josh across the face, only to walk off._

Tyler sprung up in his bed, cold sweat dripping down his body. The sun shone through the window brightly, catching in Tyler’s eyes. The images of his mind’s eye were still flashing back and forth to the night he walked away from the one thing he cared about. The thing that never came back.

Groggily, he walked to the bathroom and washed up, took his medication, changed, all of his morning rituals.

It didn’t feel like his, though.

He went to his phone, checking his messages. There were texts and calls from multiple people, all checking up on him.

 

**1 missed call from Dan**

**3 missed calls from Jenna**

**1 miss call from Momma**

**1 missed call from Pops**

**2 missed calls from Beebo**

**8 voicemails**

 

**Beebo**

_7:12 am_

Hey man, u up?

 

**Momma**

_7:22 am_

Hey sweetheart, just checking up on you.

 

**Jenna**

_7:28 am_

Wake up, buttercup :)

 

**Jenna**

_7:40 am_

Hey dorkface, answer meeeee

 

**Jenna**

_7:56 am_

Tyler, everyone’s worried about you. Please answer us.

 

**Dan**

_8:12 am_

What time are you coming to the studio?

 

**Pops**

_9:00 am_

Hey kiddo

 

Tyler sighed, checking the voicemails from everyone.

 

**Dan**

“Hey, Ty. I’m gonna assume you’re not coming to the studio again. But I wanna check in on you. Call or text me back, yeah? Alright… Bye.”

 

**Jenna**

**“Hey,** Tyjo **, I was wondering if you wanna get coffee or hang out, call me back.”**

 

**Momma**

“Hi love, just checking in on you. Talk to me. I love you, buh-bye.”

 

**Jenna**

“Shithead, I’m gonna start spamming you. Answer me!”

 

**Pops**

“Hey son, just wanted to see if you’d like to come down to the house soon. Nothing special, just some family time like old times, okay? Text me about it. Love you.”

 

**Beebo**

“Hey, just asking if you wanna come over Saturday and have a drink with Sarah and I. Stuff like that… Uh, yeah. Bye.”

 

**Jenna**

“Tyler, I’m coming over at eleven. You have no choice. I need to see that you’re okay.”

 

**Beebo**

“Jenna told me she’s threatening you. Uhm, I’d answer soon.”

 

He responded to everyone with a quick text and was confronted with the sound of the door knocking. His anxiety picked up in record time as he started backing up, hitting the wall and sliding down it.

Jenna’s muffled voice came through the door, calming Tyler down slightly before spiking back up again. He got up anyway and opened the door. In walked Jenna.

She looked at him, noticing something was wrong.

“Are you having a panic attack right now?”

He nodded. Jenna guided him to the couch then gave him his space, making him some chamomile tea with jasmine and honey; the only thing known to calm the poor boy down.

“Tyler, can you recite that line from Donnie Darko?”

He nodded, rocking back and forth, “ Donnie, what did Roberta Sparrow say to you? She said that every living creature on earth dies alone. How did that make you feel? It reminded me of my dog kelly, she died when I was eight, and she crawled into the- near the porch. To die? To be alone. Do you feel alone right now? I mean… I’d like to believe I’m not but I just… I’ve just never seen any proof so I… I just don’t debate it anymore, ya know? It’s like I could spend my whole life debating it over and over again, weighing the pros and cons, and in the end, I still wouldn’t have any proof, so I just… I just don’t debate it anymore. It’s absurd. The search for God is absurd? It is if everyone dies alone. Does that scare you? I don’t wanna be alone.”

By the time Jenna was done, Tyler had recited the piece three times and was only just starting to calm down.

“Here,” she gingerly handed the cup over to the shaking boy

“Thanks.”

The two sat around. Jenna was in the middle of talking when Tyler started to doze off. She kissed his forehead, and almost immediately, Tyler called Josh’s name.

“No, sweetie, it’s Jenna.”

Tyler sat up and looked at Jenna before breaking into a full bawl.

“You don’t get to do that!”

“Do what?”

“Everything Josh did! Make my tea, cuddle me, kiss my forehead-”

“Tyler, he’s gone, you have to get over it.”

“Get out!”

Jenna sat still, looking at tyler in shock.

“Get the fuck out!” He yelled again, holding his head in his clenched hands.

Jenna sighed, holding back her emotions before getting up, grabbing her keys and purse, and walking away.

Tyler sat with his back against the bend of the couch, sobbing loudly before knocking everything off of the coffee table while screaming.

 

**2 months ago**

_“I love you, Tyler. I’m sorry. Every day was a Sunday for me.”_

_Tyler remembers’s screaming at the top of his lungs and clutching his hair, pulling some strands out of his scalp while his mother held his shaking body. The doctor’s escorted him out of the entire hospital because patients were getting worked up and needed rest._

_He didn’t even understand what the words meant until he got outside in the pouring rain._

_It was Sunday._

 

Tyler woke up to the sound of thunder. He didn’t know what time it was, the clouds were making the sky darker than it was supposed to be. The boy went out on his covered patio to watch the rain. It was rather heavy rain.

The day passed by, Tyler hung out with his parents the next day and Brendon the day after, a requested Saturday, got coffee that morning with Jenna before hanging out with Brendon and his wife. The whole time he was with friends and family, he kept a smile on his face, the biggest one he’d had in awhile.

He called Brendon in the middle of the night.

“Hey, Ty. What’s up?”

“I figured out his password,” he said quickly, “and I know why he did everything.”

“Alright…?”

“He broke up with me so it wouldn’t hurt so much, but he wanted me to know how he still felt about me. I know he tried. There were videos in his drafts on his email account,” he continued to ramble on, “Brendon, I’m still scared of the night.”

Tyler was sobbing.

“Tyler, you need to calm dow-”

“Bye Brendon.”

He sat in his bathroom afterwards, laptop in hand, phone in the other, and back pressed up against the inner wall of the bathtub.

He called Josh, though it went straight to voicemail.

 _“Hey, this is Josh Dun. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to the phone in time, I was_ prolly _playing some sick beats with my best_ fren _Tyler ‘cause he sings and stuff and we’re in this really awesome band and stuff. Anyway, leave your name and stuff and I’ll call you later. Or not. I dunno.”_

Tyler laughed through a few tears at his lover’s dorkiness and hung up, going to the videos he had in his drafts.

The first one started with a dumb video of him and tyler dancing around to music.

The second one was their supposed to be sex tape, but it ended in giggles because of their awareness of the camera.

The third one started out as Josh sitting down at the camera. He was in the exact same spot tyler was in.

 

 _“So, I doubt you’ll see this. And that’s okay. But tomorrow I'm going to make the biggest mistake I've ever made, and break up with you,”_ he paused, sighing shakily, _“For months, I actually planned for it to be the day I would ask you to marry me. It was the day we formed our band, after all,”_ Josh laughed, water spilling down his cheek, _“And I know you’d say yes. But I don’t want you to. I’d just take all hope from you by the end of next month. The truth is, I’ve been sick, for a long time, Ty. The doc said it was terminal, that I’d have maybe six months. I’m not gonna go because of a damn illness. So next month, when you’ve forgotten about me, I'm going to kill myself. Quick and easy.”_

Josh’s voice was strung out, broken, cracking. Tyler imagined he would be too if he spoke at that very second.

_“And I’m sorry. I love you, Tyler. I love you so much, baby.”_

The video ended with a quick note on how to locate the engagement ring.

Tyler found it, whispering a yes and putting it on his ring finger.

He sighed and closed his eyes, taking the gun from under his pillow, holding it up to his head and staring it down, before finally closing his eyes and squeezing the trigger.

 

The day after the next was the funeral. Captions across the projection screen showed Instagram and Twitter captions.

_“I can’t believe he’s gone.”_

_“We’ll miss you, Twenty One Pilots.”_

The news covered the story, of course.

 _“Tyler Joseph, the beloved singer of Twenty One Pilots had previously abandoned all of his social media and just recently committed suicide two months after the suicide of bandmate drummer Josh Dun. Fans are sending out their condolences, and everyone who_ knew, _listened to, and loved the band members have gathered in remembrance.”_

The shot cuts to thousands of people lined up in front of the headstones of josh dun and tyler joseph. One by one, they all give love in the form of flowers, art, and tears.

 

The last video uploaded to the Twenty One Pilots YouTube, Twitter and Instagram are the fans, individually and quickly holding up signs of the lyrics of Truce.


End file.
